This invention relates broadly to the art of sinks, and more particularly to sink cabinets, and to apparatus for protecting sink cabinets and houses from water damage.
It has been normal practice since around 1940 to 1950 to construct sink assemblies having enclosed cabinets positioned below sink bowls, for supporting the sink bowls. Such sink assemblies have been found to be more aesthically pleasing than "bare" sink bowls and have also had the practical advantage of "using" what is otherwise wasted space below the sink bowls. However, such structures magnify problems which theretofore were not significant.
A significant problem involved with such sink assemblies is that water often gets into the enclosures below the sink bowls and causes damage. There are various sources of water, for example: (1) it leaks through cabinet tops around the sink bowls, and other openings in the cabinets; (2) the drain pipes of the sink bowls spring leaks; and, (3) condensation takes place on bottoms of the sink bowls and on sink drain pipes in the cabinet enclosure. This water problem is enhanced by a lack of visibility for sink users of the enclosed spaces under the sink bowls. Thus, water damage often occurs without users realizing that water is accumulating below the sink bowls. Such water damage includes mildew, rotting, and damaged articles stored in the cabinets below the sinks. In addition to damaging the cabinets and houses, this water damage sometimes makes it difficult to keep the cabinets clean and neat.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a sink assembly whose cabinet enclosure and whose house in which the sink assembly is mounted are protected from water damage.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a sink assembly whose enclosed cabinet can be kept neat and clean even though water may get into the enclosure space on occasion.
Further it is an object of this invention to provide a sink assembly which is not unduly expensive to manufacture.
Finally, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of protecting sink assembly cabinet enclosures, and houses generally, from water which is sometimes discharged at sinks.